Dedicated to you
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: Two months. That was how long he had been gone. That was just one of the downs of being love with a rockstar.- My second JONAS L.A. fanfic. Rated T for safety like always . Hope you like it. Read and Review. NACY! 3 It's a ONESHOT!


**A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my second JONAS (L.A) Fanfic. I posted my first one last night. Read that one too if you like this one and please please Review! Think about yourselves, When you write a story, how happy do you get when you see one review that tells you what a good job you did. Well please make me that happy too then I will love you forever!**

**Hope you like this one.**

**Question: What did you think of this one-shot? You can answer by reviewing. (Pretty Please) =)**

**P.S. In the story the POV change so I've written the names of the characters when it changes. I don't think it is so confusing but if it is you can ask me what you didn't understand.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all. If I did, I wouldn't be writing these fanfics and Nacy would have happened a long long time ago...**

* * *

**(Macy)**

Two months. Two _long_ months. Two _really_ long months. That was how long he had been gone. He had left to go on a tour. That was when she realized that being in love with a rock star had it's downs. She hadn't even told him yet. They were best friends and she just couldn't find the words to tell him that lately she had been feeling something different towards him.

**(Nick)**

The last couple of days, before he had to leave with his brothers, he had been acting strange. He knew he had been because Stella and his brothers had been asking what was going on. Macy had just been supporting him telling them that he was just nervous. Still his brothers found that hard to believe, since they had been on many tours already. Why would this one be special? The truth was that he had fallen for someone who he didn't want to leave behind. His best friend, Macy.

**(Macy)**

She didn't even know how it happened. Maybe it was after that- Joanne broke his heart or after that Mike broke hers. They had supported each other through it all and in the end she had found herself falling for him.

" _He's not good enough for you..." _Those were the words he had used and ever since that she had that strange feeling in her gut every time she saw was when she realized that she, Macy Misa, had fallen for her best friend, Nick Lucas.

**(Nick)**

It just happened one day. He was walking towards his locker in school when he got that feeling that he had to turn around. When he did, he was amazed by what he saw. Macy was walking down the stairs, wearing a beautiful long, light blue dress. She walked up to him but he just stayed quiet. He had never seen her so beautiful. His heart skipped a beat as she began talking to him.

" _Stella made this dress and she wanted me to model it. So how do I look?"_ She had asked him. He responded by saying the only thing that came to mind at that moment. And afterwards she had just smiled and walked away.

" _Your beautiful."_

**(Macy)**

Now here she was, sitting in her livingroom in her family's summer house in L.A watching one of their live shows, feeling all empty inside. _Why did I have to fall for him? _She thought. That was a really good question, almost as good as: Why did he have to fall for her?

**(Nick)**

Nick was feeling nervous. This was it. They were playing in L.A tonight and he had just finished writing a new song. This was their last concert for this tour and he had asked if he could play the new song and dedicate it to someone special. He knew that she would be watching because she was here in L.A. She was in her summer house and watched their concert. He felt it in his heart.

**(Macy)**

Macy knew something was up as soon as she saw the brothers dad come up on stage with Nick, Joe and Kevin by his side. She turned up the volume slightly and listened intently to the words that they said.

**(Nick)**

" Well tonight we have something special to end the tour. As you all know this is the last concert of this year and we wanted it to end with a surprize." His dad said. He looked down at Nick. " This is your time." He said and walked of the stage. Nick had told him what he was going to do. He spoke into the microphone.

**(Macy)**

" Hi everyone. I hope you have been enjoying the tour tonight." A roar of "yeah's" were heard and Macy smiled slightly. " Well I'm glad you did but we have a special ending tonight. I just wrote a new song and I would like to dedicate it to my best friend". Macy's eyes went wide. Did he mean-

" Macy Misa. I know you are listening to this, so here it goes. For you." He said and she turned up the volume even more.

**(Nick and Macy)**

Kevin began playing the acoustic guitar and Nick waited for the moment and then began singing.

" _Hello Beautiful._

_How's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful, In California._

_I've been missing you, It's true."_

Macy's eyes were glued on the Tv screen. Was this really for her?

" _But Tonight, I'm gonna fly._

_Yeah Tonight, I'm gonna fly._

_Cause I could go across the world and see everything,_

_And never be satisfied, If I couldn't see those eyes."_

Nick sang and in his words Macy could hear truth. He did miss her. He did care.

" _Hello Beautiful_

_It's been a long time,_

_Since my phones rung,_

_And you were on that line,_

_I've been missing you, It's true."_

Macy realized that he was singing about how she had stopped calling. She had a good reason to though. Everytime she had called Nick had been busy, either rehearsing or singning autographs. She felt sorry because of that now.

" _But Tonight, I'm gonna fly,_

_Yeah Tongiht I'm gonna fly._

_Cause I could go across the world and see everything,_

_And never be satisfied, If I couldn't see those eyes."_

As they ended the song Macy's eyes were filled with tears. Not just because of the song but because of the fact that she had been sitting so close to the tv. The fans on the screen began to applause and some were crying. Nick, that had been sitting on a stool, stod up.

**(Nick)**

" That was for you, Macy. I miss you." He said and then bowed with his brothers next to him. They thanked the audience and he walked of the stage. His dad patted his back and Joe and Kevin were next to him.

" You do know that you just declared that you love her infront of the whole world?" Joe said. Nick nodded.

" Yeah I know." He said. Joe put out a hand towards Kevin.

" Pay up." He said. Nick looked at the two as they exchanged money.

" What are you two doing?" He asked them and Kevin answered.

" I lost a bet. Joe said that you would declare your love for Macy before the summer ended and I said it would happen sometime in the fall." They both shrugged and Nick smiled slightly. It was so typical them to ruin a moment that he had been looking forward to.

" Uhm... Nick." Kevin said and pointed to behind him. Nick turned around and saw her.

**(Macy)**

As soon as the song ended and she had heard Nick's words she had run out of the house. She had called Stella on the way and told her were she was going. She had to see Nick. Stella had met her outside of the theater because Stella had been with them on the tour. They hugged and Stella showed Macy the way to backstage.

" You need a backstage pass to get in here." The guard said. Stella walked up to him.  
" She's with me." She said showing her own pass but the guard hesitated.

" Ma'am I need permission from the manager to let anybody in without a backstage pass." He said in a determined voice. Stella grabbed his shirt.

" Listen Pal." She said with a angry voice. " This girl is Macy Misa. The girl that Nick Lucas just sang a song for. If you don't let her through I am going to-" The guard stopped her.

" She's the girl?" He asked looking at Macy. Stella nodded. The guard smiled.

" Of course I'll let you through! Why didn't you just say so in the beginning? Go and get your man!" He said as Macy thanked him and passed. She wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't just walk up to Nick and tell him that she loved him. That was when she saw him and stopped dead in her tracks.

**(Nick And Macy)**

Nick looked at her and she was just staring at him. He walked closed to her and she just stood still. He had a feeling that she didn't know what to do but as soon as he got close enough she hugged him.

" I've missed you too." She said holding him close. He hugged her back and he could swear that he heard the guard say "Awww...", but right now he didn't care. He was There hugging Macy. Kevin. Joe and Stella were just looking at them. He pulled away and they looked each other in the eyes.

" I love you." He whispered so that only she could hear him. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

" I love you too..." She said as they hugged again. Suddenly she felt that the emptiness that had been killing her almost the whole summer was gone and she knew that they would be together forever.

_The End._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: I really hope you liked it. If you did then please review. It would make me really happy.**_

_**P.S. So excited about season two of JONAS (L.A.)! =D**_


End file.
